


all i want for christmas ((is a smile))

by findingrogers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, akaashi and kenma are weak to their boyfriends' charms, bo and kuroo are dorks, bokuakakuroken, im late but i had to, its christmas fluff, late for the holidays, silly dancing and christmas decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingrogers/pseuds/findingrogers
Summary: Decorating always starts off relatively uneventful, but "uneventful" never lasts long when dating Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou.aka Akaashi and Kenma are weak to their silly boyfriends' charms.aka Kuroo and Bokuto are irresistibly dorky





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greentree99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentree99/gifts).



It started out relatively uneventful, like decorating always does. Pulling the boxes out of storage and hauling them back to the apartment. Unpacking with dust flying everywhere, pulling out the cheap ornaments that they had bought their first year living together. 

Kenma was taking a break on the couch when it started. They had been decorating for a few hours, a Christmas station playing softly from the radio in the kitchen, when Mariah Carey’s telltale voice began, the piano picking up energetically behind her. 

Bokuto let out a gasp, “Kuroo! Turn it up, quick!!” he shouted, spinning so quickly he almost slipped, barely catching himself on the couch before running into the kitchen where Kuroo was baking cookies. 

Kenma glanced up from his phone for just a moment, meeting Akaashi’s eye with a shrug before turning his attention to his phone again (they had all been living together for over two years now, he was used to Bokuto’s hyper nature). There was a crash from the kitchen followed by two shouts before the music got louder and Bokuto came dancing out of the kitchen with Kuroo following behind, both grinning and covered in flour (that must have been the crash). Bokuto shimmied over to Akaashi, who was trying to drape tinsel on the tree while leveling an uninterested look at Bo. Kuroo danced over to the couch, leaning forward to get Kenma’s attention. The younger glanced up only long enough to lift an eyebrow before going back to his game.

Bokuto and Kuroo, unfazed by the lack of reaction from their boyfriends, continued their dancing, circling around the living room, dance moves getting more and more ridiculous with every lap made. Kenma and Akaashi had no trouble keeping their expressions controlled until Bokuto and Kuroo started dancing what appeared to be an attempt at a some sort of jazz dance that involved Kuroo sliding on the floor between Bokuto’s legs, leading to Kuroo sliding too far and getting tangled in the rug and Bokuto falling forward. That is what made the normally stoic Akaashi and Kenma to finally break into small smiles. 

When they caught sight of the younger two smiling (after Kuroo finally got untangled from the rug and Bokuto was back on his feet) Kuroo spun around to Akaashi and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him forward to dance. Akaashi gave in with a sigh and another small smile, allowing Kuroo to spin and dip him. 

While Kuroo had been coercing Akaashi, Bokuto had turned to Kenma with a wide smile on his face. Kenma was still on the couch, watching his boyfriends with a tiny smile when Bokuto turned to him. Bokuto held out his hand, one eyebrow lifted as he wiggled his fingers a bit. Kenma looked up at him, soft smile still in place as he slowly set down his phone and gave Bokuto his hand, allowing the older boy to pull him to his feet. Bokuto pulled Kenma in so they were pressed chest to chest and began to spin them around, lifting Kenma off of his feet. Kenma couldn’t hold it in any longer -- he began to giggle as they spun, his arms around the older’s shoulders and his face tucked into the crook of Bokuto’s neck. Akaashi grinned at his other boyfriends from Kuroo’s arms, he had given up on keeping a straight face. Kenma’s giggles were infectious, Bokuto let out a peal of laughter, spinning Kenma around again as Kuroo started chuckling at the sight before him. Tiny Kenma smiling broadly in Bokuto’s arms and Akaashi grinning in his own. They were all covered in flour now, and the room was a mess, but none of it mattered. They were happy and in love.

The song was long over but Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t seem fazed. They held their partners close and danced around the living room, the decorations only half up, tinsel in their hair, and laughter in the air.

Decorating always started off uneventfully, but dating Bokuto and Kuroo could turn even the most mundane things into a party.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here!! though it is not my first for the fandom! It is also the first time I've wrtten for this ship!! Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> EDIT: u can find me on tumblr @ufoikawas or @bokuto-kou come shout with me about the volleybaes!!!! (I changed to @bokuto-kou on my main tumblr!) I'm also @findingrogers on twitter although I'm not very active there.


End file.
